Chaos Control
by alienschnitzelblast
Summary: My 2nd story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my 2nd story. Also I would like to thank LusayLu182 for support. Well enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog.**

After the chaos incident, Eggman has always kept a jar containing liquid from the monstrous beast. But now he had a plan to use it. He just needed hair samples from 2 hedgehogs. And then it will be complete

(Eggman's POV)

"All I need is to find Sonic and Shadow. Then my plan will commence. Computer, locate Sonic and Shadow The Hedgehog." The screen brought up Sonic and Shadow fighting. They were in the valleys surrounded by mountains. "Perfect". I climbed into the Egg Walker and took off. When I got there, they were still fighting. But I was smart enough to not be seen.

I grabbed a device that would let me be able to pluck out a hair from both of them. 2 hands quickly shot out from it and plucked out 2 hairs from each. I quickly retreated back to the base. Operation Chaos is a go.

(Sonic's POV)

I was fighting Shadow giving it my all. He sent a Chaos Spear towards me but I quickly countered. "SONIC WIND." They collided together. Next thing I know Shadow was about to kick me. He hit me on the side of the head. What did I get myself into?

(Flashback)

I was on the mountain tops practicing my Sonic Wind attack. "SONIC WIND" I yelled. Sending a wave of blue energy smashing a large rock to pieces. I looked down and saw Shadow. He looked up and saw me, and rocks falling straight towards him. "CHAOS SPEAR" he yelled. Yellow arrows were sent forward and smashed all the rocks. He activated his air shoes and flew up to me. He landed in front of me and yelled." YOU REALLY WANT TO DO THIS FAKER?" He got in a fighting stance. I just smiled, "Okay, bring it on"

( End flashback)

We both stopped. "Did you feel that?" we both asked simultaneously. Again we both said "Eggman". Every time something happens, he's most likely the cause. We ran to his base, well, I ran, shadow skated. While we were hurrying a giant robot stopped us. "Alright, now it's interesting." The robot looked like a Caterkiller, except 10x in size and had laser guns pointing out on the side.

It shot the lasers at us and we quickly jumped up. I landed on it's head and Shadow did a Chaos Spear in mid-air. I was controlling the robot from it's back making it get in the way of all the attacks. When we're working together, Shadow and I make a pretty good team.

We continued on our path. Looking for anything out of the ordinary. Spikes, robots, lasers, lava. Nope, everything is normal here. We came to a stop when we came by a big building that looked like Eggman's head. Now that's what I call a big head. "You'd imagine someone with an IQ of 300, he'd be smart enough to build a better fortress."

(Eggman's Pov)

I placed the samples in a jar that was hooked up to a large container. " With this, I can recreate Chaos with Sonic and Shadow's powers". I downloaded the data to serve me and erased their previous attitudes, and feelings. I pressed the "create" button. Smoke filled the container. The top came off. A figure stepped out, when the smoke cleared, there was a hedgehog. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings. Here's chapter 2. Please enjoy. Disclaimer: Don't make me say it. (I give him a glare) Oh fine, I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog.  
**(Eggman's pov)  
When the capsule opened, it revealed a hedgehog. It's quills were in the same position as Sonic's. His fur was black with blue stripes on the quills. It had Shadow's gloves with the Inhibitor Rings. His shoes were running shoes like Sonic's, but with holes on the bottom from Shadows Air Shoes. Allowing him to hover using them. His eyes looked like his previous ones that Chaos had, green all over.

He kneeled in front of me and said "Greetings, master." I responded with "Good to see that you talk. Now, you have incredible powers of two hedgehogs. Do you know how to use them?" He started charging up a spindash attack and used it on a nearby robot.

He then used Chaos Spear on a whole fleet. I gave him a Chaos Emerald that I kept in a small vault. He shouted out "Chaos Control" And he was teleporting everywhere taking out robots. "Perfect. You shall be of use to me after all."  
(Sonic's pov)

Shadow and I finally got there. Now we just have to get through. The door needs a code to get through. I walked up to it and said while I was typing " Let's try... Eggman" The keypad screen said "Password denied". "Robotnik?" "Password denied" "Maria?" "Denied"

Shadow just got impatient after hearing that. Even more impatient than me when I'm waiting for a chili dog. He shoved me out of the way and said "I know the password. CHAOS SPEAR" "Den-" It didn't even finish that word. Shadow blew it to pits with his Chaos Spear attack.

When we entered, Eggman was in his Egg-walker. "What are you up to Egghead" He simply did that laugh of his and yelled "Egg fleet, CHAAARRRRRGGGGEEE" Suddenly there are these robots chasing us. Shadow and I moved so quick and destroyed them all, it didn't even seem like we moved from our spots.

Eggman called out with a grin on his face "Here Chaos" I said in pure shock "Chaos?" Shadow who didn't know what was going on replied with "Who's Chaos?" "Chaos is a beast made of water. He gains his power from Chaos Emeralds. I fought him in the past, but he shouldn't be here. How is he here Eggman?"

"I created a clone of chaos using some of your fur, he has all your powers and he knows all the moves you're going to use." A hedgehog appeared in front of Eggman and said "You called?" "Yes dispose of these pests." Shadow just threw a Chaos Spear through the Egg-walker and Eggman quickly jumped out and it exploded. "You'll pay for that."

**Well. What do you think? Please read and review.**


End file.
